


Trouble Magnet

by Narkito



Series: Make it happen [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x04, Coda, Episode Related, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: 7x04 Coda. Danny finds out of what happened and finally manages to call Steve // I missed Danny on this episode so I kinda fixed it a little. Hope you enjoy.





	

His right leg is numb, and he sure as hell _hopes_ it’s completely unrelated to the stab wound on his back, there are so many hours he can spend in the ER getting X-rays and stitches, before reality starts flickering like a glitching lamppost  along the deserted highway.

He twists on the gurney, trying to find a comfortable position, plus, between the saltwater and the stitches, his back feels itchy and stretched beyond normal endurance; it’s bothering him. He so desperately wants to go home. Not to mention there’s a draft swishing past his legs and all he has is a pair of hospital-issued slippahs and a flimsy robe that might as well be transparent. One would think that being Five-0 would get you perks at your local ER. One would be _wrong_.

He twists again and reaches for his phone, he wants to check his messages, or even play something, _anything_ to help pass the time. The phone starts ringing almost as soon as he touches it, and a wave of sheer panic goes through his body, from head to toe and back. He takes a couple of deep breaths and checks the screen. It’s a New Jersey code.

He swipes to answer and immediately Danny’s worried voice floods the room.

“…okay, babe? Are you there? I’ve been calling for the past hour. What took you so long? You there?”

“Danny.”

A sigh of relief comes from the other side of the line, and Steve can practically see the way Danny’s shoulders drop as the tension drains away.

“Steve. _Babe_.”

“ _Danny_ ,” he says again; words fail him.

There’s a pause. Three seconds, maybe four. And he can tell Danny’s gearing up for an epic rant. He shifts on the gurney again, preparing himself for the onslaught.

“You better be dead, you asshole, because otherwise, when I come back I’m gonna kill you myself. What the _hell_ were you doing in a serial killer’s house, huh? You schmuck! You almost gave me a heart attack. And I have to hear it from Lou? From _Lou?_ That you’re alive, just ‘slightly’ _stabbed?_ What the hell is that, huh? _Putz_. Why would you say something like that?”

“I’m fine, Danny, I swear.”

“Yeah, you’re fine—he’s fine, he says. _Six weeks and a day, Steven_. Six weeks and a day is all it took you to get stabbed. Seriously? What is _this_? Are you reliving the top-hit injuries of your career to celebrate your new liver? You’re giving me an ulcer is what you’re doing, you jerk. I barely got off the plane and my phone’s already ringing because you were AWOL. I can’t give you anymore organs if I’m _sick, Steven_.”

“It doesn’t count if you’re worried sick, Danno.” He smiles, letting Danny’s rant wash over him and cleanse him of the past 20 hours.

“You’re smiling now, aren’t you? I call to scold you and you smile, you’re worse than my children. Charlie has more common sense in his pinkie finger then you’ve had in your entire life, you know that, right?”

“I know. You’ve said.”

“Yeah. I’ve said.”

Danny sighs, there’s a voice on the back that’s indistinguishable to Steve, might as well be his imagination. Or the TV.

“My Ma wants me to— _yeah yeah, you’re hilarious, Ma_. She wants me to say that she loves you and to please stop getting hurt, it’s been too long— _ow! Ma!_ —Sorry, Steven, it’s been _ages_ , since she last saw you and she would like to— _Ma, seriously, who’s on the phone, you or me_?” Steve’s smile grows wider and a whole set of muscles relax at the rhythm of his partner’s voice. “ _Well, then you call him later and yell at him separately, this is my yelling time! I keep saying no, we are not married, but do you listen? No, you don’t—Ma, Ma! Please? Please? Can you just, please?_ Okay, sorry, I’m back, Jesus, this woman makes you feel like a teenager again. Where were we?”

_No, Danny, you feel like a teenager on your own._

He says, “Tell her I miss her too,” instead

“She knows. I’ll tell her anyway. She went to check on my niece and nephew, the little monsters played themselves to a stupor today.”

“You having fun there?”

“Yeah, well, as much as I can without you here. Are you ever going to take me up on that dinner invitation to Jersey?”

“That’s a long way just for dinner, you know?”

“Yeah, well… we can do some sightseeing too. There’s a naval museum near…” Steve does some mental calculations and Danny adds, “Near-ish. Traffic plays a major factor on the perceived distance at least, but that could be fun, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not a yes, Steven.”

“No. It isn’t.” It comes out clipped even though he doesn’t want it to.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You sound off.”

“Nothing, just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, I bet, they taking good care of you in there? You in Tripler?”

“Nah, they took us to Queen’s, it was closer. Because of the stab wounds.”

“Ah, well, that explains it, you always complain about drafts in Queen’s. Like being wet and cold isn’t up to your Army standards—sorry, _Navy_.”

“You see, this is why I don’t take you up on dinner invitations, Danno, you refuse to respect my service.”

Danny snort-chuckles into the phone, a hearty laugh forming from his belly up. He says, “Sorry, _what?_ It’s not the service per se, babe. But fine, just because you have to endure Queen’s, I’m gonna be magnanimous about it and let it slide.” Steve rolls his eyes. “You could ask for socks, you know? Wearing those awful grey socks once in your lifetime it’s not gonna kill you.”

“Geez, don’t make it sound so enticing. You _know_ why I don’t like them. Don’t make me come out and say it again, they look… _yuck!_ ”

“Some SEAL you are, you can crawl naked on nothing but mud and gore thirty days straight, but then you turn your nose at _yucky_ socks. Who says _yuck_ anyway? Other than pre-schoolers? Next you gonna say the hospital bed gives you _cooties_.”

“C’mon man, you know what I mean. They look dirty!”

“They aren’t! And even if they were, what do you care?! It’s the difference between being warm and comfortable, or being cold and miserable.”

“You don’t get it at all, Danny.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because you make the rest of us miserable, I’m just saying. Hey, I’m gonna have to cut this short, my parents are going to both kill me and refuse to let me pay for this phone bill. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. I should be out of here in a few; Chin went to find me clothes.”

“Ooooh, so the fine health workers of Queen’s have enjoyed a six-foot animal walking their corridors with his ass hanging out in the air. That’s nice. I bet you caused a commotion of some sort in there.” Steve chuckles.

“You’re impossible,” says Steve. And then hastily adds before Danny says something else, “Say hi to your family for me, alright?”

“Sure thing, babe…. Wait, before you hang up. How about you and me have dinner when I go back home, just you and me?”

Steve rolls the idea around in his mind.

“Okay, it’s a date.”

“Good, you still picking me up next Thursday?”

“Yeah. I will.”

“Okay, good. Good.” There’s a loud noise behind Danny. “And that’s my cue, little monsters woke up, gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too, Danno.”

Steve’s finger hovers over the end-call button, but in the end is Danny the one that hangs up. He turns on his back and hooks an arm under his head and rests the other one on his stomach, phone and all, running over the conversation in his head. One day, words will stop failing him.


End file.
